


Credits

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: The Nonary Game is finally over.Epsilon is so,sotired, but they just can't sleep.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 23 - 'What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?’ - **Exhaustion** | Narcolepsy | **Sleep Deprivation**  
>  (It's me, I'm the one who needs sleep) Anyway, enjoy!  
> -  
> This is directly related to the other ones with 'Epsilon' as the main character.

The rhythmic noise of the helicopter was soothing. Almost soothing enough to fall asleep. Almost. Epsilon (and they really had to stop thinking of themselves that way)  _ was _ exhausted but they were still too keyed up to sleep. Too afraid that if they did, they’d wake up still on that awful ship.

They just couldn’t stop thinking, their brain running through scenario after scenario, inundated with all the various horrible ways things could have ended - both for them and the other occupants of the helicopter. They were still… Upset that they couldn’t get Tetra- no,  _ Adela _ , out as well, but apparently this was the one that needed to happen.

God, they were so tired.

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since they woke but, thanks to the flood of memories that didn’t happen, it felt like it had been days. And they were already tired when they woke at the beginning of the ‘game’ and now, all these (however many) hours later it’s so much worse.

They stared blankly at their feet, letting the vibration from the propeller and engine shake through them and ignoring everything else around them. Their head ached - definitely the beginning of a migraine (and honestly they were surprised it hadn’t worsened sooner) and their eyes were sore and dry from tiredness.

They felt awful - their clothes and hair crusted with saltwater, they were cold and tired and-

Their hands were shaking.

They stared blankly down and they couldn’t stop their hands from shaking.

They closed their eyes and the shaking began to spread to the rest of their body, though it was mostly masked by the rumble of the helicopter.

They couldn’t stop shaking.

They were  _ so _ tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this at about 3am on the 24th in my time zone, but the 23rd was actually my birthday! So, yay? At least I got it done, even if I am now really tired '-_- (That's why it's shorter than a lot of the others)  
> Hope you enjoyed! I quite like it, even if it is short.


End file.
